The present invention relates to vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks and more particularly to electronically removing identified objects from a displayed view based on video camera data.
Efforts have been underway for some time to establish standards for and to develop technology that would allow drivers within limited geographic areas to “talk” to each other by participating in ad hoc vehicle-to-vehicle networks in which audio, video and other data is shared among participating vehicles. It is envisioned that each vehicle participating in such a vehicle-to-vehicle network would be equipped with microphones for capturing audio data that could be shared directly with other vehicles independently of any existing communications networks, such as cellular telephone networks, and with video cameras for capturing video data both for use within the participating vehicle and for sharing with other vehicles participating in the network.
According to one proposal, data would be shared among vehicles using a Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC) wireless protocol operating in the 5.9 Gigahertz band that would support direct vehicle-to-vehicle communications over a relatively short range (100 meters-300 meters). The effective size of the network implemented using the DSRC would be significantly greater than the direct vehicle-to-vehicle maximum range, however, since each vehicle could relay data received from another vehicle to still other vehicles within its range. Relayed data could “hop” one vehicle at the time to vehicles progressively further away from the vehicle that was the source of the data.
Vehicle-to-vehicle networks would serve the general purpose of making participating drivers more aware of what is happening around them and a number of specific purposes, including safety-related purposes. Such networks would permit drivers to alert other drivers of traffic slowdowns, road hazards and approaching emergency vehicles. Such networks could also enable emergency vehicle personnel to alert drivers to their presence, letting alerted drivers anticipate the appearance of the emergency vehicles and more quickly clear paths for them.
The ability of a participating driver to receive and display views generated by video cameras installed in other participating vehicles is a major factor in enabling vehicle-to-vehicle networks to serve such purposes.